


All The King's Men

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge has PTSD, Time Travel, don't make checks your body can't cash, guilt ridden Launchpad, over and over again, papa bear Launchpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scrooge wasn't going to give up on Webbigail. No matter how many times he traveled back into the past. He would find some solution to saving Webby.No matter what the cost was. He promised he would pay the price.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself Mr. McD," Launchpad says. "it was all my fault this happened," he exhaled a long deep sigh. "I should have been more careful."

"Mr. Mcduck my best advice for you is to stop trying to change the past," Gyro gently suggested. "how many times has it been?" he adjusted his spectacles peering down at Scrooge. He was seated at the kitchen table. He was exhausted from expending his energies in a fruitless endeavor to save Webbigail.

"The poor lass," Scrooge sniffled. "I can't…I can't just give up on her," Gyro handed him a handkerchief. "I'm not ready to let go…not yet." Scrooge used the handkerchief to dab his glassy, sore red eyes.

"You just keep hurting yourself all over again," Launchpad says, bitterly. "she's gone and if Webby were here right now whaddaya think she'd have to say?"

"It would…upset her," Scrooge says softly.

Launchpad personally filled his boss's cup full of water. Pounding the cup on the table placing it in front of Scrooge he insisted he sip it slowly.

Scrooge complied.

"Look at him," he told Gyro. "you're dehydrated aren't you? How are you feeling, Mr. McD?"

"A little lightheaded," Scrooge said, quietly. He lied, it wasn't a "little" it was more likely Launchpad could see right through him.

Scrooge's muscles had weakened over his prolonged attempts after he kept repeating the past over and over again. He lacked the muscle tone and strength it took him to lift the glass of water on his own

The glass never made it to his lips.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You're not okay," Gyro said, trying to hide the alarm in his voice. "as I asked you before how many times have you used my invention?" he wasn't anticipating an answer despite he probably already guessed the numerical times it taken to weaken him.

Astronomically high, he figured in his head.

"Enough to know," Scrooge confessed weakly. "that these arms can never reach Webby no matter how hard I try." he clenched his hands into loose fists.

All Scrooge could do was mouth the words breathlessly. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. McD," Launchpad yells.

Another chance, Scrooge wanted to plead to them but even his own voice eventually began to give out.

Gyro cast a concerned expression towards Launchpad then said. "I'm afraid your time is up," he folded his arms across his chest. "you've done everything you possibly could try and that was noble and very honorable of you but you aren't doing yourself any favors."

"You got those kids to look after," Launchpad says, angrily. "what about your nephews, Mr. McD? You gotta pull yourself together."

"I'll warm up the car," Gyro says. "he's not going to make it to morning without proper medical intervention." he was doing his best to quickly depart from the subject. As if Scrooge wasn't already feeling the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

It was the least he could do in a last ditch attempt to distract Launchpad from his own disturbed thoughts.

"Come along, Mr.McDuck ." he called, in a cheery tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many weeks has it been since we seen Unca Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"I lost count after three months," Dewey says, sadly. He sat on his bed with an open textbook sitting on his lap. The pencil he spent nibbling on was doing nothing for his anxieties when he should have been preoccupied with solving his math homework. He couldn't concentrate on numbers anymore.

He was tired of division and subtraction.

He was more worried about his missing Uncle then what his next report card was gonna be like.

It's not like he wasn't okay with mediocrity.

D was a passing grade, wasn't it?

Their brother Louie who was holding a black magic marker corrected them. "it's been more like five months since the last time we seen Unca Scrooge." he examined the calendar that was pinned to their bedroom wall. Louie counted off from the very first day Gyro invented the modified timepiece their Uncle had been using exclusively to rewind the past.

"We haven't seen him since July," Huey screamed in his own disbelief. He ripped the calendar from the wall. "it's really been this long since Unca Scrooge been gone!?"

"Afraid so," Louie says. "Uncle Scrooge must have really lost his marbles if all he can think about is that stupid pocket watch."

"Without Unca Scrooge there's nothing else to do after we finished our homework," Huey griped. "we stopped playing, all it's ever been is school, homework, and then we usually use the rest of that free time thinking about what we'd be doing if Webby and Unca Scrooge were still around."

Rinse, wash, and repeat.

"Do you think Unca Scrooge is ever gonna come home again?" Louie says, he steals a glance at his brothers Huey and Dewey.

Their conversation ended in abrupt silence knowing there was no clear cut answers to the question.

"Give it some more time he'll be back." Dewey says, with forced optimism.

Right?

Uncle Scrooge wouldn't just abandon them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Webby Vanderquack's age. 
> 
> The wiki told me she was about the same age as the triplets Huey, Dewey, and Louie and that's 10-12 years old. I actually find this really hard to suspend any disbelief given how Webby acts during the show. I actually assumed she was much younger then the triplets. 
> 
> Given the way Webby acted and I was convinced she had to have been around the ages five or even six years old. Even Goslyan from Darkwing Dark acted more emotionally mature for a nine year old girl then 1987 Webby has ever acted as a ten year old child. 
> 
> I swear 1987 Webby's development milestones related more to a five/six/seven year old child. Which is why I decided to keep her age younger.

"I suppose I should call the boys down for supper," Mrs. Beakley told Ludwig in a tired tone of voice. "I'm sure they'll regain a healthy appetite after I break the news to them."

"Of course," Ludwig says, smiling warmly. "I'd say it's deh proper time to discuss the whereabouts of d'ere Uncle." he let out an exasperated chuckle. "vhat matters is dat Scrooge is back."

Boys," she yelled. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" Mrs. Beakley announced, standing next to the triplets bedroom door. "dinner is ready but there's also something important I must tell you."

Huey slowly opened the door, his eyes settling on their nanny Mrs. Beakley. "you had at us important!" Huey shouted.

"Then that must mean something," Dewey mused. "what did you mean Mrs. Beakley?"

"Uncle Scrooge has come home" Ludwig says.

For a long moment Ludwig's nephews were speechless. For the first time in the months when time had turned to a slow crawl. They allowed themselves to remember details of the fateful night Uncle Scrooge left without so much of a word.

Ludwig was thrown to ground.

He was being hugged tightly by his three nephews until- "it's just not the same without Webby, you know." Huey says, his smile had suddenly disappeared. Mrs. Beakley opened her mouth to speak, but she had now turned away and was headed towards the steps leading downstairs.

"Uncle Ludwig you know if she were still here she would have loved you." Dewey says. "we know we're afraid of upsetting our nanny."we're sorry if we upset her if we ever mentioned her name around Mrs. Beakley." 

"But we miss her Uncle Ludwig," Huey screamed. "we miss her every single day!"

Ludwig struggled fervently against the triplets, they pinned their eccentric Uncle against the floor with all the strength elementary school aged children could muster. "boys," Ludwig shouted. "boys calm down," he told them, he let out a pleasant laugh as he fought to free himself from his nephews impressive grips. Between his nephews pleas and Ludwig's determination.

It seemed as though for the time being the fates were favoring the plaintive wails of his grieving nephews.

"It's okay, die kinder," came Ludwig's kind, soft, affectionate answer. "remembering Webby are all perfectly normal, valid responses," he was finally able to sit up after Huey released Ludwig's throat from his chokehold "she was yer fruend." he taken great care to omit the few times he spoken personally to Bentina about the recent loss her only grandchild.

Even though Webbigail had left them in body Ludwig's nephews cherished those memories they spent with Mrs. Bleakley's granddaughter.

A spirit that can never truly die.

* * *

_-Professor Von Drake's return-_

_06/08/1990_

_"Ach, Mrs. Beakley," Ludwig yelled. "I am so happy to see you normally I don't make house calls." (he was only joking.)_

_Professor Von Drake unceremoniously dropped the few bags of luggage he was holding fall on the porch._

_"Professor Von Drake," Mrs. Beakley said, with a watery smile. "I really do hope you enjoy your stay here," the housekeeper reached out her hand giving the Professor a firm handshake. "normally you would receive a very heartwarming reception except Huey, Dewey, and Louie refuse to leave their bedroom for the time being."_

_"Kinder, right?" Ludwig says, evasively._

_"Of course," Mrs. Beakley. A simple nod to acknowledge the Professor's answer and he was welcomed inside the McDuck manor with a sweeping hand gesture. "would you like some coffee or some tea?" she asked, kindly._

_Normally Ludwig would never be hard pressed to decline the offer of a piping hot cup of coffee. Or some black English tea in the biggest mug he could find within Scrooge's cupboards. He wasn't making any arguable, rash presumptions about Scrooge's housekeeper when it was his butler Duckworth had been the one who decided to give him a ring after explaining what happened to his nephews legal guardian._

_Scrooge's housekeeper had that kind of far off look in her eyes. As though her mind were preoccupied with other matters and it should have never came as a surprise. It really wasn't a surprise, Ludwig was aware of Scrooge's absence. His absence had affected McDuck household and left three small children without proper supervision that only someone related to Scrooge's family could offer._

_Familiarity._

_Duckworth had advised Ludwig during their previous phone conversations it was best to speak cautiously around Scrooge's housekeeper Bentina._

* * *

"Vell talk about yer Uncle soon enough," Ludwig said, a soft chuckle rolled off of his tongue.

"Where is he, Uncle Ludwig," Dewey asked.

"Yeah, when is he coming home and...?" Huey choked out, unable to finish. Ludwig hugged his nephew tightly, and he could feel him shudder. "and Launchpad, and Gyro what about them." he whimpered. "when are we gonna see them again? It's been so long since we seen them!"

Ludwig was beginning to sound more like a broken record the longer he kept repeating himself. The triplets were finally becoming a handful. The proceeding moments became more a blur when he escorted three hysterical, high strung little boys to the bathroom to wash up for supper. He never seen them so energetic before. All three of them were chattering away.

It used to be quite the chore involving them in a family meal.

And would he ever blame them?

* * *

_-During late afternoon-_

_"Professor Von Drake, please stop," Mrs. Bleakley said, fear and anger was evident in her voice. "if you would could wait for a few more moments I;"_

_Ludwig had ignored Mrs. Beakley's pleas to wait for Duckworth to show_ _him to his respective guestroom._

 _Much to Mrs. Beakley's chagrin Ludwig had stumbled upon the empty bedroom. It was a small, immaculate room. It was left untouched. The kind of room that could belong to any five year old m_ ädchen _was left preserved. Ludwig cleared his throat then murmured something in his mother tongue. Something Mrs. Beakley couldn't quite catch since she was uninitiated in foreign languages to understand what exactly he meant to say._

_And it was quite clear to Ludwig that the loss of this child when he mulled over Duckworth's forewarning that speaking of Webbigail would only serve as a grim, dark reminder that it was never okay to mention her existence._

_"Mrs. Beakley," Ludwig says._

_"Yes, Professor Von Drake," Mrs. Bleakley sighed._

_"Relax, Mrs. Beakley," Ludwig assured her. "I am truly, deeply sorry."_

_"Please-"_

_"How long has it been," Ludwig said, sounding suspicious. " 'ave you been able to reach out to a grief counselor about all 'dis?"_

_"No," Mrs. Beakley, stammered. "no, no, no ever since-ever since my employer had left I've been trying to support his nephews as best as I possibly can." and it was also evident in Bentina's tone of voice was that of desperation and sadness. "I can't say I haven't been going through the motions," she admitted. "I work for a living and-and- between housework and the boys I never truly let myself grieve."_

_"Mrs. Beakley," Ludwig said in a harsh whisper. "dis is no way any of you should be livingk."_

_Everything in this house had become disconnected._

_Even everyone's feelings._

_"Vould it help you if you opened up to me," Ludwig asked. "vould you mind just taking a seat and tellingk me vhat is goingk on."_


	4. Chapter 4

"...Hurry up you guys!"

"...You're the one hogging the bar of soap!"

"..I am not!"

Ol' Scroogie was going to have a very stern talking to when Ludwig felt it was the appropriate time to clear the air during peak visiting hours at the hospital. Preferably ones with strong negotiation. He needs to be reminded that he still has surviving relatives and friends. He needs someone to tell him that he's important to someone. He has so many more reasons to keep on living.

Of course Scrooge wasn't thinking clearly. His actions did not exist in a vacuum. He known his brother in law was a miserly, penny pinching old coot. No bother to list every single detail describing his personality off the top of his head.

_Woo-ee_

Hot-tempered, and fancied himself a thrifty adventurer, no doubt after hearing all the stories Ludwig's nephews regaled him with about their previous exploits. Why sometimes he suspected those three little scamps were the spitting image of their grand-uncle.

How diligent and industrious they were.

It was just-

* * *

_-Mrs. Beakley to Ludwig-_

_Mrs. Beakley had seated herself on Webbigail's empty bed. She was cradling the small doll in her arms that once belonged to her deceased granddaughter. Her most valued and prized possession she cherished. Ludwig taken the time to survey the rest of Webbigail's belongings. He noticed the children books that were neatly tucked away on the bookshelf._

_The small table in the middle of room Webby used to host her tea parties. As Mrs. Beakley had already explained to him about Scrooge's nephews. They never really were interested in playing along with her grandchild. "frilly pink tea parties and dollies were girl stuff, BLEH!" they liked playing pretend about daring adventures and making a huge ruckus around the manor. Of course it was to be expected, children always had so much energy to burn off, and Mr. McDuck couldn't be in three separate places at once to contain them._

_Despite Webbigail's protests to join them._

_She also preferred spending her time alone coloring, she loved her finger paints, and reading to her dolls before bedtime._

_"She developed a natural curiosity about the world around her," Mrs. Beakley told Ludwig, blinking back tears. " Mr. McDuck opened his heart to Webbigail and I would never have suspected his definition of love slightly differed from the rest of us. I know my opinion would have never made the difference but her death was an accident and I never once blamed him."_

_"I'm sure Scrooge never doubted your capacity for compassion," Ludwig answered, quite frankly. "guilt has vays of driving men mad," Ludwig held Mrs. Beakley's steady gaze. "ve all know it vas 'deh guilt, it's just I'd never thought I'd ever say 'dis but vhen you needed someone to look after Webbigail you entrusted Scrooge with her life. He rarely used to give his own living relatives a second thought before my nephew Donald left to attend 'deh Navy."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Mrs. Beakley said, loudly._

_"Scrooge must think of Webbigail as his own biological child," Ludwig shouting, looking hysterical. "he can replace all dat fancy equipment in his factories at half deh cost and I know he has," he added. "He can replace hired help, but he can never hope to replace 'dis child and even I know he knows dat!"_

_"His heart was in the right place," Mrs. Beakley thoughtfully pointed out._

_"Just 'dis on time I vish he was tinking wit dat head of his," Ludwig said, beneath his breath._

_What was the value of one life to Scrooge?_

_Gyro's ill- timed invention really raised the stakes didn't it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig's heart gave a painful wench after he gripped his nephew Louie by his hand. "come on ve gotta git a move on," he gave Louie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "or else dinner's going to git cold."

It was a reckless and thoughtless decision but it was his actions as Ludwig surmised Scrooge wasn't about to let go of his family.

He had no intentions of ever letting them go.

Like that one time Ludwig caught him trying to fish a copper penny out of a sewer grate.

Was anyone to blame for Webbigail's "Uncle" for loving his niece by affection so much, it would be Scrooge. Looking back on it - and during the hours that followed, he hadn't been able to stop dissecting every second that led to his ineffectual course of action. Gyro's invention was merely a temporary salve that Scrooge convinced himself was some kind of all-purpose solution.

As it remained, Scrooge's reasoning was his own.

He wouldn't think to owe those reasons to his own brother in law or even Launchpad.

As it turned out-

* * *

_-Homecoming-_

**_McDuck Manor living room_ **

_"Again, Professor Von Drake," Gyro says, calmly breaking the quiet of the room. "Scrooge acted entirely alone. Had I known he was going to take off with my pocket watch I would have never have let him touch it in the first place and you know what else?" he said, raising his voice. "I don't have all the answers, okay? I don't have any answers right now it's just-"_

_Ludwig's anger fizzled._

_He was tempted to grab Gyro by the collar of his shirt and shake him. Stunned and silent, he stared back at Gyro. For a few seconds he felt lost. A sigh left his lips as he came up with the only answer that made sense."it was love," he breathed, in a more questioning tone. "but also_ _reprehensible."_

_"Apart from any misgivings about Mr. McDuck during his convalescence," Gyro said, with a bright smile. "most people when they discover that made an error of judgment. They attempt to hide it or even excuse it - they ever rarely admit their fault or make restitution. He has. It shows great strength of character." he always seemed to possess positive energies._

_"Dat's my brother in law for you."_

_"Ah, well, yes," He said, seemingly unruffled. "but more interesting was the bit of news Gladstone given me," pausing, he continued to smile until Ludwig was about to scream with impatience. "Mr. McDuck-" Gyro began, drawing it out._

_"Out wit it," Ludwig says, giving Gyro a grandfatherly look._

_"Apparently..." Gyro says again. Finally ready to exclaim himself. "... after he was admitted to ICU for malnourishment, severe dehydration, and lack of sleep," he counted off his fingers. "last night was nearly impossible for him to sleep naturally apart from the odd night terror."_

_"Dat's to be expected," he said, quietly angry. He pinched the bridge of his beak between two fingers and closing his eyes._

_"You could say he was the perfect portrait of fear." Gyro interrupted._

_A long pause. He could hear the grandfather clock ticking._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't battling his inner demons along with them." Gyro said, in the last decisive, voice. He spat the words out before he could ever think about taking them back. He had reached his own unpleasant conclusions._

_Ludwig could feel heart sink like a stone._


	6. Chapter 6

"...So I guess this counts as a family reunion once you take us to visit Unca Scrooge at the hospital real soon."

"...We can't wait to see Unca Scrooge again. Do you think he misses us?"

"...We really miss him!"

"He misses all of you." Mrs. Beakley said, happily.

Professor Von Drake graciously maintained his silence.

It was surprisingly obvious Mrs. Beakley had watered down most of the critical events for the triplets to easily digest. She carefully reworded most conversations that were spoken behind closed doors.

So as to make them more _'age appropriate'_ for them to understand to Scrooge's ever-persistent nephews.

* * *

 _"As for Launchpad," Gyro informed them. "_ _before I left the hospital, he was so tired he passed out while waiting in the emergency room while Scrooge remained wide awake," he was currently trying to struggle with his own mixture of emotions colliding into one another. Personally, he was still reeling from his own shock. As he tried to handle his discussion delicately. The part of himself remained with Scrooge, he felt strongly emphatic towards his plight._ _The pain and his helplessness. "all that energy he used up rescuing Scrooge really did a number on him."_

_"Are you okay, Dr. Gearloose?" Mrs. Beakley asked, wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Just a touch of a headache," Gyro says, with a wince. "the stress is all."_

_"Dr. Gearloose," Ludwig says, as politely as he could manage. "you know better than to go fibbing," he_ _could sense Gyro's emotions were pretty easy to read. "you're face suddenly lost all color. Are you sure you don't need to to lie down for a spell?"_

_"No, it's nothing like that," he objected. "I don't feel like I'm about to faint."_

_"O_ _r vas it something you were tinking about?"_

* * *

"How's Launchpad doing?" Dewey asked, reaching his hand out towards the bread basket for one of Mrs. Beakley's warm dinner rolls. "what's he been doing since they found Unca Scrooge?"

"He's doing just fine." Ludwig assured him, in a far-too pleasant tone.

"And what about Gyro?" Huey asked, Mrs. Beakley with a more than hopeful smile on his face. "there's nothing Gyro can't do if he thinks hard enough."

"I'd beg to differ." Ludwig mumurred.

Mrs. Beakley who was seated beside the Professor politely elbowed him directly in the stomach. Ludwig gave a comically long winded wheeze in response to the housekeeper's gentle nudge.

"Not around the children." Mrs. Beakley said, though her clenched teeth.

Ludwig's breathless gasps would last for a few minutes.

* * *

_-What are friends for-_

**McDuck Manor kitchen**

_Gyro's thoughts turned to Launchpad again._

_He politely turned down Mrs. Beakley's offer to serve him a warm meal. "no, I'm afraid not Mrs. Beakley and given my feelings I'd don't think I'd ever be able to enjoy the taste," he flashed, the housekeeper a brief pained expression. "there's really no use in trying to indulge myself," he placed a hand to his throbbing temple. "a cold glass of water...the tallest cold glass of water...just a..." Gyro paused to inhale a deep breath. Then expelled it in the deepest of sighs. "a tall cold glass of water." he insisted._

_Ludwig studied Gyro with sound judgment._

_"I'm terribly parched." he said, giving the Professor a tired, apologetic look._

_"So vhat's 'dis about Launchpad?"_

_"It's best you weren't with us when it happened," Gyro said, his voice was slightly doubtful. "it was a lapse in Mr. McDuck's sanity. It wasn't the same feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever he mentions his ambitions about sunk or lost treasures. It was as though the last remaining shred of rational thought had fled from him."_

_T_ _he memories of Launchpad's wounds inflicted by the hands of his boss Scrooge McDuck flashed inside his skull._

_These words Gyro repeated verbatim to Professor Von Drake._

_"Doesn't matter to me, Gyro," he told him, shrugging off his bomber jacket. "Mr. McD needs it more than I do. It's probably the only thing that's gonna keep him warm before we ever hope to make it back home again and besides," he suppressed a painful gasp. "these scratches aren't as bad as they feel," If Gyro could ever call them scratches, sure, he'd play along for the time being. "so what, Gyro. It doesn't matter. I don't matter. None of this matters even if he attacked me we're still buddies and friends always stick together."_

_Mr. McDuck as Gyro exclaimed to the Professor had tapped into a more primal, baser instinct._

_Until, the moment Scrooge broken down in a fit of righteous anger and tears._

_"What does it matter if they turn into scars," Launchpad says, defensively. "those were my badges. Nothing's too good for Mr. McD."_

_Launchpad handled most of the muscle-work, Gyro wasn't as nearly as tired as he was, although the toll it had taken on his body in that short span of time had told him otherwise. Launchpad never taken pity upon himself but he also never hated himself for it either. He had done what was required of himself, with no hesitation._

_The life of Mr.McD was far more important than his own._


	7. Chapter 7

A Week Later

**-Lifelines-**

"Launchpad I think it's about time you...," his lips twitched as if he were struggling to say the words. "...take a shower," Gyro finally breathed. "go home and freshen up a bit." If it were anyone else, it would have sounded like an order. But Gyro had a voice that made the strictest commands sound like gentle suggestions.

"A bit," Scrooge scoffed. "ach, take an entire day," he recommended. "you look awful."

"Look who's talking." Launchpad says with a convincingly, confident smile. He desperately tried to blink away the black spots that danced around his vision. Before his swimming head had time to clear enough to notice his surroundings, he realized Gyro had been repeating his name.

Determination slowly returned to his eyes.

He refocused.

A sheen of sweat trickled down Launchpad's face. "come on, Gyro stop your worrying." he panted, trying to restore his lost oxygen supply. Despite the pain, and his spinning head he remained in relatively good spirits.

"That's just the thing," Gyro says, with a huff of frustration. "energy doesn't come from nothing. Nothing only comes from nothing. You spent the past several days without even making a token attempt to try and at least eat a hot meal."

He could feel anger boiling inside of himself.

"Did you ever think you might be overreacting?" was all Launchpad could say in response. The surprise and fear in his voice, resembling the a small child who had been caught red handed, told Gyro much more.

"Go home, Launchpad," Scrooge told him, groaning softly. " 'dere's nothing you can do. It's not worth trying to pick a fight about. You were lucky enough I was doped up on medication long before I could acknowledge 'yer being stubborn."

"I thought I heard someone say luck?" Gladstone says, entering the room, Scrooge noticed he was holding a few sprigs of Scottish white heather in his hand.

Scrooge suddenly felt his breath caught in his throat all at once from the painful, burning lump that formed inside of it. He soon felt pure rage explode within himself and jumped from his bed and than planted his webbed feet to the floor. "I told 'yer before I don't believe in all 'dat nonsense," he screamed, he settled an angry gaze near the door where his nephew Gladstone was standing. "you don't think I don't know what 'dat filthy good luck charm is do you?"

Everyone's ears were left ringing when he finished.

"See, just look at him," Gladstone says, his lips curled into a self-satisfied smile. "I told Donald last night over the phone you'd be just fine and now look at you," he choked out a laugh. "look at that complexion Uncle Scrooge you're glowing." his face had a turned a bright red.

"Is really worth the trouble knowing Scottish heather is associated with conflicts," Scrooge says, through labored breaths. " 'cause if it's a good knock in 'deh mouth you want 'den I believe all dat luck of yer's will pay fer all 'dat dental insurance you'll be needing." he held a trembling hand to his chest trying to settle his pounding heart.

"To be honest Uncle Scrooge it wasn't my idea at all," Gladstone informed him, but quickly turned thoughtful. "Uncle Ludwig invited me over to the McDuck Manor for breakfast this morning and he thought you'd might appreciate the thought he put into your get well gift."

_although it is the symbol of my sorrow, may the white heather bring good fortune to all who find it_

"You aren't mad at Uncle Ludwig are you Uncle Scrooge?"

"Nae," Scrooge rasped. "who else but Ludwig would ever find Scottish heather interesting." a pang from his conscience quickly dissolved another burst of anger budding inside of his chest.

"It's a lot better than some of those hokey, mass produced get-well cards you buy from supermarkets nowadays," Gladstone says, now a little apprehensive. "Uncle Ludwig thought it would help comfort you while you recover."

"It got him back on his feet again that's for sure." Launchpad said, surprised. He acted extremely interested.

"We're not entirely out of the woods yet, lads." Scrooge says, merely for the ambiguity for the parties it may concern. It didn't take a genius like Gyro to understand his pilot he paid practically pennies for his services Launchpad's own health was suffering. "and as I was saying before you arrived," he stabbed a finger towards Gladstone's chest. "Launchpad was just about to leave."

"Come on Mr. McD," Launchpad shouted. "your treating me like a duckling that can be ordered around." he swallowed his pride, but he refused to swallow his anger. "I'm-I'm fine, okay!" he wasn't remotely tired. In fact, he felt energized, probably from all that coffee he'd been sipping on the past week might have contributed to his unrest.

As for his mind, it felt murky, like whenever he felt sleep deprived.

Maybe Mr. McD was onto something.

"But I am yer boss," Scrooge says, in a tone so threatening Launchpad shuddered. "I've raised enough of my own kin to know somethings wrong wit you," fury radiated off of him as he stood on unsteady, shaking legs. "you got to get up pretty early in the mornin' to fool me!" neverminding he has been fooled before a few times in the past. 

Launchpad's eyes widened, dread and fear immobilizing him as he stared at his employer.

"You are acting like a duckling!"

Launchpad felt his breathing accelerate.

"Dat thick skull of yer's is reminding me of my own nephew Donald! Look at you, you look like a mess! Your clothes are unkempt, it's like you been roughed up in some bar brawl!"

Gyro felt the warm blood in his veins suddenly turn to ice. "so you don't remember what happened." he said to himself, in a soft, almost saddened, voice. "he has no memory of his brief lapse of sanity."

Through no fault of his own, of course. 


End file.
